


King of Cups

by sharkcar



Series: Clone Wars Tarot Cards [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Dathomir, Tarot, Tarot Cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 07:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: The fourteenth in a series of face cards of the Minor Arcana, Star Wars: The Clone Wars meets the Rider Waite Tarot deck.





	King of Cups

**Author's Note:**

> These are done first with pencil, traced with ink on mylar cells, then colored and detailed with computer software.  
> I had it stuck in my head for a while to connect Star Wars to Tarot cards, since the cards use Jungian symbolism, which is referenced heavily in the Hero with a Thousand Faces, one of the inspirations for Star Wars. So I wanted to see if I could do a series that connects the characters to different aspects in the cards.  
> Savage makes a good entry here, since cups represent the element of water and emotions. His creation was for the purpose of getting revenge for an angry Ventress. His main character trait was always raw rage. He went on a rampage, not even obeying Ventress and Dooku once they started fighting in front of him. He couldn't even go to a diner without causing a scene. In his partnership with Maul, Savage continued to be the angry one. He was never the idea man. Maul is the the King of Swords in this series and he was the brains of that outfit. Savage was around for things like choking people and lopping off heads.   
> He is shown here at the Font, the Nightsisters holy site where he was made, with the glowing water and those neat waterfalls that flow from the ceiling of the cavern. The waves from the Rider Waite card here become the green ichor from the magick spell. I never saw Savage sitting on a throne that I could remember, so he's sitting on a the altar where he was made. To set the scene in Dathomir, the cup is from the Rebels episode 'Visions and Voices' where Maul has it in his artifact collection.

[LINK HERE: KING OF CUPS](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/164363098950/king-of-cups)


End file.
